


Stormy Seas: A Frozen Mermaid!AU

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (2013), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Little Mermaid Elements, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Anna of the Northern Fjord has just become engaged, much to her sister's chagrin, but is Prince Hans everything she hoped he is? Or is her true love the human fisherman, Kristoff she just met?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to my first Fic, to see pictures of the characters, check out my Tublr, https://www.tumblr.com/blog/findthelongwayhome/ Thanks for reading!

The sun was rising. Such a thing should be normal, but this dawn was especially precious to Anna. Her sister’s anger last night had created quite the storm, and sometimes, even if Elsa’s rage subsided, the storm would go on for days. That the seas were calm gave Anna hope that perhaps Elsa would be too. Even so, Anna was in no hurry to get home, so she remained on the surface, assessing the damage done by the storm.   
She came upon a rock, not far from the shore, where a sodden, and very grouchy man seemed to be resting. Next to him was an equally sodden, but happier seeming dog. 

Normally, Anna would not approach an adult human. A child, maybe, but never someone people might listen to about seeing mermaids. Elsa liked her privacy, and would be furious if Anna revealed their people. Today was not normal, and that dog was so cute. There weren’t many fluffy creatures where Anna lived, and she loved the softness of fur. Making as little motion as she could, Anna approached the rock, hoping to escape the blond human’s notice.

“Mermaid!” No such luck.  
“Ah! Oh! Um, calm down good sir, I mean you no harm!” Anna was trying her best to calm the man, even though she should have just swam away and let him believe it was all a mistake, a trick of his mind.  
“What are you doing here?” Having moved past his initial surprise the man seemed more inclined towards anger than wonderment.  
“What am I doing here? In the ocean? Oh, you know just swimming around minding my own business.” Flicking her tail casually, Anna accidentally splashed herself, and not for the first time wondered why she couldn’t just be smooth, cool, and normal like Elsa always was.   
“I was shipwrecked in that crazy storm last night! I had a whole haul of fish! I would be much richer if that storm hadn’t been so bad.”   
Anna should have considered her response, or simply not responded, instead, she snapped “well, humans shouldn’t go fishing in bad weather!”  
“Well- you shouldn’t- Nevermind.” He turned away in a huff, so Anna approached the dog.  
“Hi there, little sweetie, aren’t you just the cutest thing?” Anna cooed, and the dog wagged his fluffy tail , smelling her curiously.  
The grouchy man grimaced and said “Don’t talk to him like that.”  
Anna rolled her eyes, and continued to pat the dog. Finally, the man seemed to soften just slightly “That’s Sven. I’m Kristoff Bjorgman, the fisherman.”  
Beaming, Anna introduced herself “Princess Anna of the Northern Fjord, sister and trusted advisor to Her Majesty, Queen Elsa.”  
“Well, it was nice meeting you princess…” Kristoff seemed ready to leave, but Anna was reluctant to let him for some reason.  
“Wait! Um, I can help you get to shore… and, well, I guess we kind of owe you a new boat. Sorry.” As usual, words tumbled from Anna’s mouth in a clumsy rush.  
“Well, uh, sure. Thanks, but where are you going to get another boat? Don’t you live at the bottom of the fjord?”  
“There are a lot of boats down there, silly, or I could get Hans to steal one from his islands. They make lots of boats.” Kristoff was starting to find the princess somewhat charming, but he shut that down as soon as he heard her say “Hans”. She smiled when she said the name. She was taken, clearly. Not that he cared of course, she was a mermaid princess, and so, completely unavailable in every possible way. Anna grabbed his hand in her small, surprisingly warm one, and dragged him off the rock he had been clinging to all night. A swim that would have taken him nearly half an hour was over in moments thanks to her powerful tail.  
“Um, thanks, I guess, Princess. One question though, why do you owe me a boat? Mine was wrecked in the storm, it wasn’t your fault.”  
“That wasn’t just a storm. That was my sister, Elsa. When she gets angry or scared, the sea gets wild, if it’s particularly bad, a storm will start. Last night was worse than usual.”  
“Why?” Kristoff couldn’t contain his curiosity. The sea was his life, and he had just met someone who knew many of its secrets.  
“I told her I wanted to marry one of her ambassadors. Who I met you know- that day. She was pretty upset about it”  
“Hang on,” Kristoff interrupted, “you want to marry someone you just met yesterday?”  
“well, yeah. Anyway she got mad and her powers went a little haywire. I came up here today to see how much damage was done.”  
‘Don’t you think you should get to know him?”  
“I already know him, in my heart. It’s called true love. We’re perfect together.” Somehow, the words tasted like lies in her mouth. But of course Hans was her true love. He was a prince from a neighboring kingdom. He was handsome and lovely. He listened to her. Even Elsa didn’t always pay that much attention to her, and no one loved her as much as Elsa, so he must be the one.

The waves were crashing a little harder on their small rocky beach. Elsa was worried. “I have to go, Kristoff. It was lovely meeting you, I guess. I’ll put the boat here tonight!”  
“Thank you!” He watched her swim away, her pale green tail and bright red hair glinting in the sunlight. He was, strangely, a little sad to see her go and he resolved to see her again tonight.

 

“Um, thanks, I guess, Princess. One question though, why do you owe me a boat? Mine was wrecked in the storm, it wasn’t your fault.”  
“That wasn’t just a storm. That was my sister, Elsa. When she gets angry or scared, the sea gets wild, if it’s particularly bad, a storm will start. Last night was worse than usual.”  
“Why?” Kristoff couldn’t contain his curiosity. The sea was his life, and he had just met someone who knew many of its secrets.  
“I told her I wanted to marry one of her ambassadors. Who I met you know- that day. She was pretty upset about it”  
“Hang on,” Kristoff interrupted, “you want to marry someone you just met yesterday?”  
“well, yeah. Anyway she got mad and her powers went a little haywire. I came up here today to see how much damage was done.”  
‘Don’t you think you should get to know him?”  
“I already know him, in my heart. It’s called true love. We’re perfect together.” Somehow, the words tasted like lies in her mouth. But of course Hans was her true love. He was a prince from a neighboring kingdom. He was handsome and lovely. He listened to her. Even Elsa didn’t always pay that much attention to her, and no one loved her as much as Elsa, so he must be the one.  
The waves were crashing a little harder on their small rocky beach. Elsa was worried. “I have to go, Kristoff. It was lovely meeting you, I guess. I’ll put the boat here tonight!”  
“Thank you!” He watched her swim away, her pale green tail and bright red hair glinting in the sunlight. He was, strangely, a little sad to see her go and he resolved to see her again tonight.


	2. A New Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for coming back. Sorry about the cliffhanger. Hopefully I'll be able to finish this before I go away, but if not, don't give up on me, I'm coming back!

The sun was rising. Such a thing should be normal, but this dawn was especially precious to Anna. Her sister’s anger last night had created quite the storm, and sometimes, even if Elsa’s rage subsided, the storm would go on for days. That the seas were calm gave Anna hope that perhaps Elsa would be too. Even so, Anna was in no hurry to get home, so she remained on the surface, assessing the damage done by the storm.   
She came upon a rock, not far from the shore, where a sodden, and very grouchy man seemed to be resting. Next to him was an equally sodden, but happier seeming dog.   
Normally, Anna would not approach an adult human. A child, maybe, but never someone people might listen to about seeing mermaids. Elsa liked her privacy, and would be furious if Anna revealed their people. Today was not normal, and that dog was so cute. There weren’t many fluffy creatures where Anna lived, and she loved the softness of fur. Making as little motion as she could, Anna approached the rock, hoping to escape the blond human’s notice.  
“Mermaid!” No such luck.  
“Ah! Oh! Um, calm down good sir, I mean you no harm!” Anna was trying her best to calm the man, even though she should have just swam away and let him believe it was all a mistake, a trick of his mind.  
“What are you doing here?” Having moved past his initial surprise the man seemed more inclined towards anger than wonderment.  
“What am I doing here? In the ocean? Oh, you know just swimming around minding my own business.” Flicking her tail casually, Anna accidentally splashed herself, and not for the first time wondered why she couldn’t just be smooth, cool, and normal like Elsa always was.   
“I was shipwrecked in that crazy storm last night! I had a whole haul of fish! I would be much richer if that storm hadn’t been so bad.”   
Anna should have considered her response, or simply not responded, instead, she snapped “well, humans shouldn’t go fishing in bad weather!”  
“Well- you shouldn’t- Nevermind.” He turned away in a huff, so Anna approached the dog.  
“Hi there, little sweetie, aren’t you just the cutest thing?” Anna cooed, and the dog wagged his fluffy tail , smelling her curiously.  
The grouchy man grimaced and said “Don’t talk to him like that.”  
Anna rolled her eyes, and continued to pat the dog. Finally, the man seemed to soften just slightly “That’s Sven. I’m Kristoff Bjorgman, the fisherman.”  
Beaming, Anna introduced herself “Princess Anna of the Northern Fjord, sister and trusted advisor to Her Majesty, Queen Elsa.”  
“Well, it was nice meeting you princess…” Kristoff seemed ready to leave, but Anna was reluctant to let him for some reason.  
“Wait! Um, I can help you get to shore… and, well, I guess we kind of owe you a new boat. Sorry.” As usual, words tumbled from Anna’s mouth in a clumsy rush.  
“Well, uh, sure. Thanks, but where are you going to get another boat? Don’t you live at the bottom of the fjord?”  
“There are a lot of boats down there, silly, or I could get Hans to steal one from his islands. They make lots of boats.” Kristoff was starting to find the princess somewhat charming, but he shut that down as soon as he heard her say “Hans”. She smiled when she said the name. She was taken, clearly. Not that he cared of course, she was a mermaid princess, and so, completely unavailable in every possible way. Anna grabbed his hand in her small, surprisingly warm one, and dragged him off the rock he had been clinging to all night. A swim that would have taken him nearly half an hour was over in moments thanks to her powerful tail.  
“Um, thanks, I guess, Princess. One question though, why do you owe me a boat? Mine was wrecked in the storm, it wasn’t your fault.”  
“That wasn’t just a storm. That was my sister, Elsa. When she gets angry or scared, the sea gets wild, if it’s particularly bad, a storm will start. Last night was worse than usual.”  
“Why?” Kristoff couldn’t contain his curiosity. The sea was his life, and he had just met someone who knew many of its secrets.  
“I told her I wanted to marry one of her ambassadors. Who I met you know- that day. She was pretty upset about it”  
“Hang on,” Kristoff interrupted, “you want to marry someone you just met yesterday?”  
“well, yeah. Anyway she got mad and her powers went a little haywire. I came up here today to see how much damage was done.”  
‘Don’t you think you should get to know him?”  
“I already know him, in my heart. It’s called true love. We’re perfect together.” Somehow, the words tasted like lies in her mouth. But of course Hans was her true love. He was a prince from a neighboring kingdom. He was handsome and lovely. He listened to her. Even Elsa didn’t always pay that much attention to her, and no one loved her as much as Elsa, so he must be the one.  
The waves were crashing a little harder on their small rocky beach. Elsa was worried. “I have to go, Kristoff. It was lovely meeting you, I guess. I’ll put the boat here tonight!”  
“Thank you!” He watched her swim away, her pale green tail and bright red hair glinting in the sunlight. He was, strangely, a little sad to see her go and he resolved to see her again tonight.  
   
Anna could not quite shove the handsome, muscle bound, fisherman out of her mind as she dove deeper and deeper into the fjord, heading towards home. The castle was built out of stone, huge and gray, climbing bravely up out of the sea floor. She slipped into one of the many entrances, which were kept open at all times, except in case of an emergency involving the royal family. The deaths of Elsa and Anna’s parents had been one such time, and occasionally during their childhood, to hide Elsa’s magic from the other undersea nations.

Anna’s parents had been a little overprotective, not only of Elsa’s gift, but also of Anna. She was their youngest, and had always been a drifter. Her parents would look behind them, and the littler princess would have simply drifted off, to look at something sparkly, or make a new friend. Naturally this had caused some panic, but as she grew older the king and queen allowed Anna her little explorations, and after eighteen years, she knew the palace better than anyone. She swam calmly and dove through the seaweed curtain to Elsa’s private chambers.

“Where were you?” The worry in Elsa’s voice was evident. She was always a little nervous when her sister went to the surface, but always more so when it was just after a bad storm. No one else knew Elsa well enough to calm her down when she was especially mad or anxious. 

“I was on the surface. The storm was bad, but it didn’t do much damage. It was a clear and beautiful morning!” Anna smiled brightly and hugged her older sister.

Elsa sighed in relief, then turned back to the carved slate she had been reading from. Feigning nonchalance she asked “have you thought about what happened last night?” 

Anna frowned, she did not want to have this conversation again. “Yes, I have, and I still love him, Elsa. Like I said last night it’s-“

“True love, yes I know, Anna. I just worry that he might not be all that he seems. There’s something suspicious going on with the royal family in the Southerly Seas. It worries me that Hans is here.”

Elsa was not the only family member with a temper. “Why wouldn’t he come here? Our fjord is healthy and beautiful, teeming with life. He’s here to make a trade agreement just like all the others. Why are you always so suspicious? Is it because he’s dreamy? Are you jealous?”

Elsa started to reply but was cut off by Anna, who was not yet done with her tirade, “or maybe it’s because you’re afraid I’m trying to leave you? Well thanks for not trusting me because when I promised I’d never do that. I meant it!” She was out of breath when she finished, and Elsa was stunned into silence. Finally, she spoke.

“I love you, Anna.”

Confused, Anna responded “I love you too, Elsa.” 

“I love you and I’m worried that Hans doesn’t deserve you. I just want to know him a little longer. Then you can have my blessing, okay?” 

“Okay. But I’m telling you Elsa, you worry too much.”

Elsa chuckled, her pale, perfect fingers over her mouth, “I know Anna, I’m the worrier and you’re the warrior. That’s how it’s always been.”

Anna laughed at the old joke and they linked arms to swim together down to the main hall. She briefly considered asking her sister about Kristoff’s boat, and about humans in general, but thought better of it. Tonight she would deliver the boat, and that would be the last time she saw the smelly blond fisherman. The thought made her strangely sad.

Elsa was still worried about what she had been reading earlier. From what she understood, Hans’s family controlled most of the ocean, between siblings, cousins, and parents. Their little Fjord was one of the few undersea kingdoms left unconquered, and then suddenly, here was a handsome young prince, ready to marry her little sister. She hoped she was being paranoid. She desperately wanted Anna to be happy, not heartbroken because some shark had hurt her. Elsa’s first priority was to protect Anna and her kingdom, and this Hans was a threat to both.

Anna flipped through the corridors. She wanted to go see Hans, but first she had to go get a boat for Kristoff. Never let it be said that the princess of the Fjord didn’t keep her promises. Calling a rather lame excuse to Elsa, she swam off to check for an intact boat that could be brought up to the surface.

Rolling her eyes, Elsa continued on toward the main hall. Her captain of the guard had been subtly following the prince for a while, and she wanted updates. Unfortunately, when she arrived, Hans was there, apparently waiting for her.

“Queen Elsa. How lovely to see you, I trust you found my beloved, safe and sound?” He smirked. Even Elsa had to admit there was something very charming there, but that didn’t make her trust him. Quite the opposite in fact.

“Prince Hans. Yes, Anna made it home, however she had something to attend to, so she’s not here right now. Did you need her for something? Maybe I could help you?” Elsa’s reply was cool enough to freeze the fjord.

“Elsa, I want you to know that I can see how much you and Anna love each other, and it really means a lot to me. I would never try to come between you, but if I were you, I wouldn’t try to get between Anna and myself.” Hans’s voice was very smooth, but underneath it was something that scared Elsa. She knew now, for sure, that Anna was in danger.

“You told your captain to watch me. What is it that you suspect me of doing?” Elsa wasn’t sure what to say. Because you just seem evil? Perhaps that would be a bit uncouth. 

“Leave Anna alone. She’s never hurt anyone. She’s kind, and I love her. Please, Just leave her alone.” Elsa hated to beg, but she could feel the currents swirling around her. As soon as Anna was safe, everything would calm down. Just breathe, Elsa just breathe. Everything is fine. 

“Elsa, that’s the problem. I need your power, and because I can’t figure out how to get it for myself, I decided I’m just going to control you. Using Anna. As long as I have her, you’ll do whatever I say to keep her safe.”  
From the far corner, there was a little gasp, Elsa and Hans both turned towards the sound. There was Anna. Her hair was a mess, and her tail had mud on it, and she was about to start crying. “Hans, how could you? I thought you loved me?”

“Oh, Anna, if only there was someone out there who did love you. Maybe you’d have somewhere to go now.” Hans rushed at Anna, flipping his dark blue tail moving the water almost as strongly as Elsa’s power was. Desperate to stop it, Elsa reached toward her sister, even knowing she couldn’t reach her in time. 

The full force of Elsa’s fear and desperation manifested itself in her powers, and the energy of a thousand hurricanes picked up around them, just in that room, flying straight at the princess. 

Anna didn’t see it coming. She was too focused on Hans, on her hurt and fear, and on the overwhelming fury, she was ready and willing to tear him limb from limb. When Elsa’s powers struck her it was like the entire fjord lifted itself up, then landed right on top of her. Then she stopped breathing.


	3. Perfectly Bare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry that this took so long to post. Life has been so crazy these last few months. To the point that I am posting this while in my Psychology 210 class. I hope it was worth the wait!

Kristoff did not think he was type of person who worried very much. Very little truly troubled him. He had weathered many storms, and expected to weather many more, so the rough waves crashing to shore shouldn’t have concerned him. But knowing what he did about Princess Anna and her sister, he wondered what was going on. It was time for her to meet him here, with a boat, and she was nowhere to be seen. Even Sven was anxious, pacing up and down the rocky little beach, until he started barking.

“Sven, calm down buddy, I don’t understand you when you talk like that.” He might have continued if he hadn’t seen what he thought for a moment was fire under the water. He looked again, and recognized that particular brand of fire. Anna’s hair.

He didn’t hesitate to run into the water, fully clothed to retrieve the unconscious princess, who he carefully carried onto shore. She stirred slightly in his arms. “Anna, Princess, what happened? Wake up.” Kristoff wasn’t good at being gentle, but she brought out a new side of him, and it seemed to work. Her blue eyes fluttered open, and she spoke.

“Elsa struck me with her powers. To protect me from Hans. And now, look.” Kristoff had, in fact, been trying not to look. Below the intricate pearl and stone belt she wore, where once there had been a green tail, were now two perfect, pale legs. They were also perfectly bare. 

The white, shirt like thing she wore to cover her top half was in place, if somewhat roughed up from the waves, but she definitely needed clothes. Even in summer, it got cold in Arendelle, and this girl was very underdressed, even if part of Kristoff wished he could keep her that way. 

Anna was too shocked to even think about the fact that humans wore things to cover their legs. The last few hours had been terrifying and shocking. She didn’t know where Elsa was, or if Hans was still trying to find her. She had barely escaped the palace after her tail had been split painfully into two legs. Hans had gotten swept up in the current created by Elsa’s blast, or else she never would have made it. She had hidden in a cave not far from this beach for the rest of the day. When night had begun to fall, she decided to ask Kristoff for help, and had left her refuge. While trying to swim with her new legs, Anna, mermaid princess of the fjord, nearly drowned. She probably would have if Kristoff hadn’t pulled her out. Swimming with legs was exhausting! Finally she gathered herself enough to notice that Kristoff was blushing and looking anywhere but at her.

Removing his shirt, he handed it to her sheepishly. “Here, um sorry that it’s wet.”

She looked at him and cracked a smile, “I’ve never been dry.” Gagging a little, she asked “Wow, do all your clothes smell like dead fish?”

“Oh, um, yeah, sorry. Hazard of the trade. We should find you some real clothes. There’s a little shop up here, Oaken’s. It’s overpriced but he’ll have something for you, and he won’t ask questions.” Anna just nodded. He hadn’t even asked about his boat, just offered to help her. She was so grateful she could have kissed him.

Kristoff was also thinking about kissing Anna. She was no longer a mermaid, and presumably no longer engaged, suddenly the mermaid with the sunny disposition seemed like the perfect girl. Possibly because he had never really spoken to a girl who wasn’t one of his sisters. He had to physically shake himself to stop thinking about Anna. He helped her up the shore, as she slipped and tripped over what seemed like nothing. It was annoying, but also strangely endearing. He kept an arm around her to make sure she didn’t collapse completely and gradually as they walked she became steadier.

The path to Oaken’s was rocky, covered in pine needles, and tangled with tree roots, which made walking with this coltish girl a hilarious hazard. Several times, Sven had to bite Kristoff’s shirt to slow him down, or drag him back to where Anna was struggling to stand up. Despite her clumsiness, Kristoff admired her. Every time she fell, she stood right back up and kept walking. He saw her wince a couple of times, but she was clearly tough, and bore the scratches on her new legs very well. Though the going was slow, the two of them eventually made it to the small clearing where Oaken’s shop was. Kristoff lead Anna to the woodshed where he and Sven had slept many cold nights in.

“Stay here, Princess. I’ll go in and get you something to wear, do your best to stay out of sight.” 

Anna nodded and sank to the ground, leaning against the stack of wood, closing her eyes. Though she liked the idea of an adventure posing as a human, this was terribly difficult, and with her undersea kingdom at risk, it was a bad time to have any kind of fun. There was also the matter of walking. Elsa’s powers were not meant for this kind of use and it showed. Each step felt like walking on broken glass., she had been in agony the whole walk here, and she was sure too much more would kill her. Still, she was far too stubborn to admit that to Kristoff. So she had toughened herself up and smiled though it all. It had been fairly exciting. Up to a year ago, her life had never been exciting. Then one day she had managed to make her reclusive sister mad. Really, truly mad. The seas had boiled and the sky shook with thunder, and finally Anna had learned the secret of her sister’s power.   
Elsa was not the first mer-queen to be a storm singer, as they were called, but she was the first in many generations. Typically, magic ran in peasant families, and was limited to small talents, like plant growing, or communicating with fish. The world had never seen anything like Elsa’s powers. Even Elsa seemed constantly surprised by what she was capable of.  
This was one of many reasons why it was terribly dangerous for Hans to be in possession of the Storm Queen. Anna knew that Elsa would never use her abilities for Hans, but she would also never allow Anna to be hurt. Even Anna couldn’t guess which instinct was stronger: protect her kingdom or protect her sister.


End file.
